Virgin
'Virgin – polski zespół pop-rockowy stworzony w 2000 przez Tomasza Luberta i rozwiązany w 2007 roku. W 2014 roku zespół ogłosił chwilową reaktywację, a w 2016 – pełny powrót do współpracy i premierę nowej płyty. Historia Virgin Pomysł na stworzenie zespołu zrodził się jesienią 1999 roku. Ostatecznie zespół powstał w 2000 roku z inicjatywy muzyka Tomasza Luberta, który do współpracy zaprosił basistę Krzysztofa Najmana i perkusistę Piotra „Posejdona” Pawłowskiego. Tego samego roku zostało zorganizowane przesłuchanie dla wokalistek podczas którego została wybrana Dorota „Doda” Rabczewska. W roku 2002 ukazał się debiutancki album zespołu, zatytułowany Virgin. Wydawnictwo promowały single: „To ty” i „Mam tylko ciebie” (2002). Zespół uzyskał nominację do nagrody polskiego przemysłu fonograficznego Fryderyk w kategorii nowa twarz fonografii. Ficca i zakończenie działalności 17 października 2005 roku ukazał się trzeci album studyjny Virgin zatytułowany Ficca, który był promowany podczas trasy koncertowej Ficca Tour, składającej się z 20 koncertów i obejmującej m.in. Warszawę, Rzeszów, Łódź i Katowice. Na specjalnej edycji albumu umieszczona została koncertowa wersja utworu „Mam tylko Ciebie” zarejestrowana w czasie występu nad Zalewem Szałe niedaleko Kalisza. 31 grudnia 2005 Virgin wystąpił w koncercie sylwestrowym we Wrocławiu obok takich wykonawców jak Krzysztof Krawczyk i Blue Café; koncert był transmitowany w telewizji za pośrednictwem TVP2. W 2006 roku ukazały się dwie reedycje albumu Ficca, pierwsza z prywatnymi materiałami Rabczewskiej, a druga z nowym utworem pt. „Szansa”. Wiosną tego roku wydany został singel „2 Bajki”, do którego teledysk nakręcono 9 grudnia 2005 w willi w Konstancinie i biurowcu w Warszawie. 14 lipca 2006 zespół wziął udział w Sopot Festival, w kameralnym konkursie na Przebój Lata, odrzucając jednocześnie propozycję udziału w konkursie głównym, wyjaśniając: „Chętnie pojawimy się na sopockim festiwalu jako laureat Opola, jednak w konkursie nie wystąpimy. Chcemy ustąpić pola innym artystom, no i nie chcemy narażać Was na kolejne koszty związane z głosowaniem. My już swój Sopot wygraliśmy, we wrześniu ubiegłego roku i uwierzcie, nie chcemy po raz kolejny przeżywać tych samych stresów”. Na początku września teledysk do utworu „Szansa” zdobył pierwsze miejsce w konkursie MTV na najlepszy polski teledysk; pamiątkowa statuetka została wręczona 9 września. Pod koniec grudnia 2006 Rabczewska zerwała kontrakt z menedżerem zespołu Virgin, Maciejem Durczakiem. 1 stycznia 2007 roku na oficjalnej stronie zespołu Virgin lider zespołu, Tomasz Lubert, wystosował oświadczenie o zakończeniu działalności grupy. Powodem jej rozwiązania miały być według Luberta różnice interesów i problemy w życiu prywatnym. Rabczewska po zakończeniu współpracy z zespołem rozpoczęła działalność solową. Natomiast Lubert założył zespół Video. Reaktywacja i Choni Siedem lat po rozpadzie zespołu, tj. 4 marca 2014 na oficjalnym kanale Dody w serwisie YouTube zamieszczony został akustyczny minikoncert zespołu Virgin, którego nagranie odbyło się 7 lutego 2014 w Hear Studio w Warszawie. Doda wraz z akompaniującym jej na gitarze Tomaszem Lubertem wykonała mniej znane utwory zespołu, pochodzące z trzech albumów grupy. Zarejestrowany materiał 15 kwietnia 2014 został wydany w formacie digital download pod tytułem Virgin – Akustycznie, Live at Hear Studio. W czerwcu ukazał się nowy utwór grupy pt. „Hej”. Znalazł się on na solowym albumie Luberta, Z miłości do muzyki. Zagrali również kilka koncertów charytatywnych oraz Set Rockowy na koncertowym albumie Dody, Fly High Tour – Doda Live. 10 listopada 2016 roku ukazała się czwarta płyta zespołu zatytułowana Choni. Album był promowany przez single „Niebezpieczna kobieta”, który pojawił się również na oficjalnej ścieżce dźwiękowej do filmu pt. Pitbull. Niebezpieczne kobiety Patryka Vegi, „Kopiuj-wklej” i „Sens”. Historia udziałów Kategoria:Artyści